Treasure Ahoy!
by Woven Misery
Summary: Years ago, six shipmaking apprentices took their latest build to the high seas, looking for adventures as pirates. On an epic quest for the treasure of Kingdom Hearts, not even Xigbar knows what to expect on the waters ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all this is Kena-san with the first instalment of the amazing fantabulous Treasure Ahoy. Of course Josiyloff gave me the prologue as my duty. Hopefully she hurries up with chapter one, I'm leaving it up to you Josiy! Anyway, this is my first kingdom hearts fiction on Fan fiction, and I suppose its Josiy's second. I hope we do alright with this amazing story of happiness. Ahead of time I apologize for the shortness of this prologue but hey, it'll be the shortest part of the series. No there's no Akuroku, or Xigbar in this part but I swear in chapter one there shall be. This fan fiction I can promise will be long, and be piratey, and lots of Akuroku for you all. Anyways I should stop babbling on and on and give you the first part of Treasure Ahoy!

**Disclaimer: **As of right now, Kena-san and the amazing Josiyloff do not own Kingdom hearts. No matter how much we want to, oh so much. At the moment it belongs to Square Enix, and Disney. Like hell we're going to steal from those two major corporations before we have troops to help our cause. Do you wanna help?

**Summary:** Years ago, six ship making apprentices took their latest build to the high seas, looking for adventures as pirates. On an epic quest for the treasure of Kingdom Hearts, not even Xibar knows what to expect on the waters ahead.

**Warnings: **Future yaoi, and bad language. And violence.

**Spoilers: **Ha! You wish no spoilers for you.

Now without much further adieu, Treasure Ahoy

**Prologue:**

**So the Scene is Set**

Sand crunched under booted feet, a gun was clutched tightly in pale hands. Blond hair fell messily into deep blue eyes, the figures lips were drawn in a thin line. It was difficult to pinpoint the exact gender of the person. After all why would such a pretty male be wearing a frilly pink dress? So this person was an absolutely gorgeous male or an attractive female.

Sorrow was reflected in the, lets call the figure male, boy's blue eyes. He stared longingly at the ship that was sailing the opposite direction from him. He shook his head hair fanning out wildly. "Damn!" The boy cursed loudly to himself.

It shouldn't have ended like this; he shouldn't have been left behind. Stranded on an island, a small island, all alone. This was not how he had envisioned his life ending up, being marooned in a dress, that was definitely not in his plan.

No, there was no way in hell he had thought that his life would turn in this direction. Swerving off the reliable path he had created for himself. He gripped the gun tighter, knuckles turning white. The boy turned his head, spitting. _Betrayed_. Betrayed by those once thought to be comrades. "So," He mused aloud, there was no one to hear him. After all this was a deserted island in the middle of no where. Lady luck seemed to hate him, pretty fucking great. "What options are left now?" Frustrated, he kicked the sand up with his booted feet. '_Use the gun? Use it to end it all?' _He laughed bitterly at the thought. This was great, how could he be so fucking stupid? "Starve, or end up putting the only bullet I have left in my head?" humming slightly annoyed at his thoughts the boy tore his gaze from the ship. "Oh what to choose?" Death, it was not an option he had. No matter the circumstances, he couldn't kill himself. He had too much to live for; he had to finish his dream.

His fucking dream had been the cause of all of this, that and his naivety. His dream was to find the most well known treasure ever created._ Kingdom Hearts._ He sighed, hair shadowing his face, obscuring his vision. Two star tattoos rested beneath those lustrous sapphire orbs. "What now?" He questioned a rainbow coloured bird that flew above him, the bird was mainly blue and yellow. "Got any options Oblivion?"

_"Ahead lies something you need,"_ The bird screeched, its voice sounding startlingly human, _"But to claim it you must loose something dear."_

A small shudder wracked his body, turning away from the bird. Its voice pierced through all coherent thought, he wondered why his former first mate had let it go. After all, the stupid bird knew things even he didn't. The only aggravating thing was he couldn't figure out what the bird ever meant; it talked in riddles, and codes.

The boy glanced up towards the sea once more, he could barely make out the twilight, and it was now just a small speck in the horizon. Turning away, away from his former titles, his titles and his way of life. The boy walked away from his lovely sea, towards the forested area of the island.

He was determined, determined that he would not fade away, he would do anything to survive. Even if it meant demeaning himself, Lying his way towards the treasure. He would prove to his former crew, that they had made a grave mistake. After all, they'd just thrown away a prime ticket towards the treasure. Surely Seifer should have thought that he would have a few puzzle pieces towards the treasure figured out. A bark of laughter passed his lips; it didn't matter if he knew anything about Kingdom hearts. Soon he would die if the boy couldn't think up a plan anytime soon.

* * *

Fear, it overwhelmed the girl, her movements were slow and precise as a result. At any moment, the girl could be caught. The platinum blond had to be careful, she was far to close to her prize. The fact she was even this close, it sealed her fate. But she had no interest on her life being snatched away; the extravagant white dress she wore was proving to make things difficult. Namine feared that each step would turn out to be her very last. This castle was heavily guarded. 

This was stupid, stupid and foolish. What made her think that this plan could actually pan out? Her breaths were ragged, and she ducked into a room. Her long hair fell around her shoulders; pale lips were parted ever so slightly. She tossed away all doubts, her thoughts of being slow disappeared. She moved quicker almost breaking out into a full out run. She needed an escape, a way out. Tightly in one hand she grasped the hem of her skirt, that way she could move faster. She skidded to a stop, but found herself tumbling to the ground. The petite girl uttered a small curse and a whine, the heel of her right shoe had snapped.

Namine removed her heeled shoes tossing them aside. She'd have to travel without them, she sighed to herself before forcing herself up. The small girl started into a run, this time in stalking feet. Swiftly she entered a lavish room, hesitating only slightly. She found herself almost on auto-pilot no longer aware of her movements. She made her way over to a desk, kneeling she removed the key that dangled around her neck. Her hands shook as she slide the key into the locked drawer.

Namine held her breath as she opened the drawer, inside laid her prize. A small smile appeared on her lips and she gingerly cradled it in her tiny hands. Closing and locking the drawer she jumped to her feet.

Once more fear gripped her, biting at her heels as she ran down the seemingly empty hallways. Ducking in doorways, only when guards came into her view. Soon she would be off, undetected, fading away into the shadows of wince she came. She continued to cradle the wrapped prize to her chest closing her eyes tightly.

A/N Well there you have it, the stage is set up for the story, and Kena's going to go help Josiy with chapter one. Much love to everyone who reads this story, please review, it would be nice. And if you do I'll promise that no bodily harm will come to you, well from me. I can't promise anything for Josiy. Please Review if you do you'll get very happy writers, and I won't steal your soul.

-Kena-san for the win bitches!


	2. Chapter 2

Aha, FINALLY chapter one begins. About a year late, but my writing got cut off by moving halfway across the country, and forgotting what I was writing. But it is up! So please, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Still no luck with a massive army to take over Square or Disney. So until then, we don't own anything mentioned.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**While Actors take the Stage**

In the strange light that only exists before the sun's rays truly rise above the horizon, six figures headed down an abandoned beach. Their destination was obvious. After all, what else was there but the elegant ship highlighted in the water? They all shuffled awkwardly, with arms laden in supplies, an edgy hush among the group.

They all cast nervous glances backwards constantly, as though expecting to be chased away. None of them seemed overly assured, even though the tall silver haired one nodded to himself purposefully over and over. Though well outside earshot of any buildings along the coast, the silence continued, broken only when the youngest stumbled, a shout smothered carefully.

"Aw, Zexy, is that bag too heavy for you?" a mocking voice asked, the black haired one saying it grinning at the glare directed at him. "You should switch with Lexeaus."

The largest boxes were held out carefully to the boy, a quiet laugh shared before they kept going. Their goal was still a short distance away, area filled with lighter spirits than before.

After the walk, made longer by the slate haired teen, there was the boat that needed to be rowed out to the ship itself before climbing on. Being inside made it no less daunting, or perhaps it had become even more so. What had been the last of a small fleet of ships was, by ship standards, not nearly as huge as some, but they were only half a dozen men. It had taken four times as many people to build the frame, and a few more to add in sails and decoration. How so few could plan to man it was beyond normal comprehension. Turning back seemed to be the only option for any sane person, not matter their personal strength.

Fortunately, these sailors to be were not sensible by any stretch of the imagination. By the breaking of dawn, the newly christened Organization XIII- the first dozen had made it successfully to their purchaser- had sailed out of the harbour, loud cheers coming from the mast. "I'm king of the world! Look at us go! I could take shots at seagulls from here!"

Below, five startled glances upwards confirmed that the outburst had been unexpected. As the shouting slowly settled down into rambunctious singing, the dreadlocked man with the most annoyed expression finally spoke. "I vote that if he continues this, we leave him at the next port. Agreed?" A chorus of agreement followed. Such insanity couldn't really be handled.

* * *

"I'm like a god up here. Take that Neptune! And you flying rats! Die!"

The crack of a gun echoed off against the empty horizon, laughter following it. Leaning comfortably against the rails of the dock, a pair of content pirates applauding happily. More feminine giggles escaped the smaller one's lips as prone bodies splashed in the waves, while the redhead called up encouragement, gesturing with a bottle in hand.

With the beautiful backdrop of the softly moving water and clear skies, it was nearly a perfect day on the Organization XIII. Noise filled the air, even with their small crew. Silence was an idea that had obviously never occurred to them, Zexion thought, turning a page in the travel guide in his hand. Still, the disdain was hardly serious, a smile tugging at his lips as the yelling got louder.

"-And then I'll turn you into stew! Or someone else will. See how you like that! Birds, get off my ship now!" Another bang caused a feathery body to fall onto the deck itself, making the grey eyed crew member feel the need to sort the problem out.

Closing the thin volume in his hands, the boy stood under the fore mast, hair shading his face as he looked up. "Xigbar, we're almost there. Do what you're meant to be doing and get down. Please."

A tall shadow with a ponytail leapt from halfway down the mast, smiling cheerfully and waving to walk away. "Alright," he said easily, walking down the deck, "but I need some more ammo. We're running out."

"I wonder why," came the high pitched and venomous reply. The blonde woman had stood up fully, sneering as she moved past him. "could it be because you keep shooting things? And then listening to Mr 'Just-cause-I'm-smart-I'm-always-right' when he gets moody?"

"Smile, we're almost on land," came the calming response from the redhead beside her, a hand on her shoulder. "Now we can party!" Axel's delight in that was apparent, a gleeful expression covering his face. Still, it wasn't until the two original sailors exchanged glances that they realised that party could very well be synonymous with disaster. Their reactions were immediate and quite obvious.

"And Xigbar? Get that smirk off your face."

* * *

Twilight Town was known for its tolerance of pirates and other merchants, though it failed to equip itself with the bawdy houses they generally required. Still, the sailing supplies were fresh, the ale ran into the streets and merriment was all around.

Shopping fever ran among the handful of sailors chosen to head to shore, tugging at each other and begging Zexion for the money to shop for impracticalities. Larxene had nudged him over to a set of beautiful knives, only convincing him to buy them when she mentioned their practical uses and threatened the owner down to half the price.

Xigbar of course, had different motives. Hands already filled with armaments, he was enjoying himself shooting at inanimate objects and demanding free refills on his ammunition. Having already assessed the situation and given up arguing, Zexion was convincing locals to accept protection rackets and filling Demyx's pouch with coins.

The latter was silent for the most part, happily slurping a Popsicle as he followed the others. Seemingly oblivious to the chaos, it took them most of the way into the town and the beautiful sunsets that inspired its name for him to finally speak up. "Where did we send Axel again?"

Turning to the taller blond, Larxene shrugged, happily admiring the glint off her new toys. "We didn't send him anywhere. He's right..." glancing around, she steeled herself for bad news. "Zexion, where did you send Axel?"

Pausing in selecting barrels of apples- which one had they buried more rotten fruit in?- the slate haired man looked at her sighed and shook his head. Why did they only do stupid things when he was in charge?

* * *

Elsewhere in the port, the seediest tavern's door opened to a redhead wearing a long black jacket. That moment itself was insignificant, but the one that followed was monumental. For inside that room was a dozen other patrons, all rambunctious and unaware of destiny colliding in front of them, and the newcomer walked over to the sole patron in a dress drinking alone.

"Hi, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?" It was the usual pick up line, used for years on anything remotely female looking, and sometimes not even that. Inanimate objects didn't tend to respond, he'd noticed, though after a few pints too many, it hardly mattered anyways. Still, he'd hardly expected much of an answer, beyond maybe a girly, tipsy giggle.

Instead, a pair of ocean blue eyes blinked up at him, a slow smile spreading across delicate features. "Yes," the eyes said, hand covering his own, "I have."

* * *

A/N TAG KENA you're it! Chapter one is finished. Was much shorter than anticipated, but it'll get longer over time. Review if you like, and we shall hopefully update soon.

-Josiy x


End file.
